The present invention relates generally to an adjustable tension rod mechanism, and more particularly, to an adjustable tension rod mechanism having opposing threads for locking the tension rod mechanism in place.
Adjustable length tension rods for use as curtain or shower rods are generally used as an alternative to rods that are permanently fixed to support surfaces through the use of screws, bolts, or the like. This provides for simpler installation and prevents permanent damage to the support surfaces upon removal. These tension rods typically include a first shaft that telescopingly receives a second shaft, wherein the first and second shafts house a long threaded stud. The tension rod is often shipped and purchased in a contracted state, such that a user must expand the tension rod for installation at the desired location. Once the desired length is reached, i.e., the end faces of the tension rod contact the walls or other support surfaces, the first and second shafts are rotated with respect to each other until a sufficient force is applied against the support surfaces to maintain the tension rod in compression and in place.
In tension rods having the long threaded stud, expansion is accomplished by rotating the first and second shafts with respect to one another until the desired length is reached. A user often must expand the tension rod by twenty or more inches, and the constant rotation required can be time-consuming and exhausting.
More recently, tension rods have been introduced that allow the user to easily expand the tension rod by pulling the first and second shafts in opposing directions. However, the tension rod must be pulled to a length that is larger than the distance between the support surfaces. Tension is then applied by compressing a spring within the tension rod until the desired length is achieved. Once in place, the force of the compressed spring provides the tension for holding the tension rod in place between the support surfaces. The spring can be difficult to compress, and positioning of the tension rod may scuff or damage the support surfaces as the rod is put into place. Further, if not properly locked into place, the spring may release and cause injury to the user. Because the strength of the spring must be selected to balance between user friendliness and allow the rod to support sufficient weight, which can be up to twenty pounds, weight support is often sacrificed.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an adjustable tension rod mechanism that is easy to expand to the desired length, but does not require spring compression or the use of other hazardous mechanisms for providing the necessary tension between the support surfaces.